


Theory and Practice

by azumilk



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, makotoniijimaweek2018, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumilk/pseuds/azumilk
Summary: The most important lessons in life are best learnt through practice. Fortunately, Makoto Niijima is a diligent study partner.[Or: Akira and Makoto practice kissing in the rain.]For Makoto Niijima Week 2018.





	Theory and Practice

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Day 5: Resolve _(noun)_ \- firm determination

They kissed under the gloomy afternoon sky, unmindful of the cold wind blowing against their skin and the continuous drops of rain pelting down the pavement. He had been kissed a couple of times before but kissing her was always a new experience. Kissing her always left him breathless.

 

Her parted lips crashed against his without so much of a warning, silencing any reaction he might have made out of surprise. She pulled him so close that all he could do was to respond to her with as much fervor. Her tongue traced his upper lip, languid yet demanding, just enough to make him let her deepen the kiss.

 

Not to be outdone, he slowly ran his tongue against her teeth. His hand glided down from her face to her neck, sliding it up and down her arm before finally letting it rest firmly on her waist. Determined to make the moment last, he kissed her agonizingly slow, savoring the softness of her lips and the heat coming from her body.

 

His self-control flew out the window, however, when she caught his tongue in between her teeth before expertly wrapping it around her lips and sucking it. He growled in response, all thoughts of keeping the kiss slow gone. Before he knew it, she has successfully engaged him in an intimate battle of wills, kissing and sucking and nibbling wherever their lips and teeth meet.

 

Everything around them faded away into nothing until all he was aware of was the faint taste of peppermint in her mouth and the way her body was pressed against his.

 

It wasn’t until he felt raindrops falling on his head did he realize that he had relinquished his hold of his umbrella.

 

He pulled away just in time to see her swirl the said umbrella handle in her hands before using it to shield both of them from the rain.

 

“Well?” she asked expectantly, kiss-plump lips slowly quirking into a triumphant smirk.

 

Akira licked his lips appreciatively, noting her flushed cheeks, her disheveled hair and her ragged intakes of breath with satisfaction. He also noted that the subject of his scrutiny had an eyebrow raised in impatience, curious about what he thought of the kiss they had just shared.

 

“It’s not bad.”

 

Makoto stared at him, clearly dissatisfied with the evaluation. “Not bad? Just ‘not bad’? You obviously enjoyed it.”

 

“Which is exactly why I said it’s not bad,” he replied, pretending to reconsider his judgment before giving her one of his own smirks. He added, almost as an afterthought, “You did succeed in distracting me enough to take my umbrella but we need another round to fully eval—”

 

His statement was instantly cut off when she suddenly gave him another searing kiss, successfully disproving his previous disregard of her abilities. Groaning in defeat, he tossed the bothersome umbrella from her hand to the ground, exposing them to the rain.

 

He swore he felt her smiling against his lips in victory.

**Author's Note:**

>  _*holds the umbrella for them*_ You’ll catch a cold, sweeties.


End file.
